Love, Live, Die
by ZoeDLSC
Summary: This is about a girl who's mom is a spy. She kidnapped her daughter friend Selena and was killed right in front of both of them. They go to the police and they know exactly what to do if you liked this story thank my BF her name is Olivia Gillis she does not have a Fan-fiction account so if you want to contact her just PM me for your Q and A for her and she will get back 2 U soon


That day was super weird…

As I walked into my room there was a soft ticking noise constantly going. Tic, Tic, Tic… As I walked closer to the closet, the ticking got louder. It got so loud I felt like my ears were about to burst! TIC, TIC, TIC…

It was the morning after st patricks day and we had a huge party, so as usual, I slept in. I awoke to smell the crisp morning air as it fell on my face. The sun felt warm like putting my face over a pot of water mom uses to boil potatoes as it touched my cheeks. I left my window open last night, and I could hear the cheerful birds chanting in the distance. When I opened my eyes, my sister was standing in the doorway looking like she just murdered someone. "We have been waiting forever!" Dawn yelled. "Mom has food ready!" The sound of her voice was like when mom got into a fight with me and sounded like the witch in Snow White. As I stepped onto the floor it felt cold like stepping onto a floor that hasn't been touched for 5 years.

"I'm coming okay!" sometimes I just want her to go away for a while. I quickly get dressed and ran downstairs. As soon as I sit down, mom comes over and starts yelling at me.

"Why did you go outside last night?! You scared me half to death! Why didn't you tell me you were going to that party?!"

"What party?" I tried to stay calm. "I didn't even know there was a party"

"Stop telling lies! You came home late last night with your friend. I was watching you the whole time! Your friend jumped out the window and into the bushes and ran home!" Mom shouted.

"I really don't know what your talking about".

"Go to your room… Now!" I did as I was told. I ran up the stairs. I stopped though because I heard a ticking sound… It got louder as I got closer to my room. I hesitated before I went in. I walked over to the closet, and then I knew something was wrong. The ticking sound got so loud as I walked toward the closet. It got so loud I thought my ears were about to burst! TIC… TIC… TIC… I heard a muffled noise coming from the closet. I really didn't want to open it but… "ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Mmhnhshhdhhb" I couldn't hear or make out what she was saying. "Hhngbmmnmnhmn" I ripped the tape off her mouth. "Please help me! I've been kidnapped!" I was in shock! I didn't know what to do!

"Hold on!" I whispered. I was trying to be quiet just in case the kidnapper was still in my house, but this lady kept yelling at me to "hurry up! She's coming!" I'm not sure what she meant by 'she' because usually kidnappers are a man wanting a lady in their lives but are to crazy to get one.

I could hear someone slowly coming up the steps. I was sure that that was the kidnapper.

"Hurry! Hide!" she yelled.

"What does she look like-" I didn't even finish my sentence before she started describing her.

"Dark hair… brown eyes… a gray shirt… black pants…" She said this in the calmest manner she could… it wasn't really working.

"Wait… are you talking about my mom?" the person was getting faster coming up the stairs.

The look on the woman's face I recognized. "My name is Selena, and if your mom looks like that… I don't what to say.

"What is your name again? I thought I heard Selena but i'm not sure.

"Selena" she said.

"Selena?!" I sounded like a child at a second grade birthday party. "My mom told me about you!" she looked totally confused. "I'm Courtney! You and I were friends when we were little!"

"I remember you now! My mom told me about you! She said you moved to Florida!" I was so happy to see her I almost forgot about the person coming up the stairs. I just got her all untied when… "Ahhh!"

"Mom? What are you doing?" I was so shocked I could barely speak.

"This is for our own good." she responded. Her cheeks were smeared with tears. I don't know why this is happening, but I think this has something to do with dad.

Dad left us when I was 7 years old. We don't know why he left us, but something tells me he left us to get away from mom. Mom was breathing heavily now, and I was getting scared.

"Mom! Is this about dad?! Is this why you yelled at me? Why?" something was telling me she was hiding something. Something big that started when I was born. Mom and dad were always arguing when I was little, so I just stayed away and minded my own business.

"Yes! Yes this is!" she looked like she was going to pass out. "Me and your dad are spy's!"

"Now this is getting weird." I said. This was getting weird. I was not really sure what was going on, but I know this was real.

"I know you don't want to see this…" She was climbing slowly onto the bed. "But… I must do this for you."

"Nooo!" I screamed so loud that it could have echoed throughout the city. "No! No… no… no… please!" mom was lying draped across the bed. I walked over to the bed with tears in my eye's. Blood was dripping off the bed spread. I shook as a tear rolled down my face. I reached out to her… tipped her on her back… and i couldn't believe it. A knife was stuck in her back. Blood was seeping out onto my hands.

"No. This can't be happening. No." I thought. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I felt a warm sweaty hand tap my shoulder. I looked back and saw Selena. She was crying too.

"I can't bear to see you like this." she said. "Let's go call the police."

"But what if they accuse us of murdering her? She my mom!" I shouted.

"You'll be fine. They would never accuse you. You're too innocent. And besides, I saw the whole thing. I'm your witness." She made me feel a lot better. I'm really happy that I have her with me. I gave her a quick smile. She smiled back.

When the police arrived, we told them everything. The police even acted like they even knew what we were talking about. It was weird.

"Hey… we know what you're going through. We had another case like this as well." the police officer said this in the nicest tone I've ever heard.

"Thank you." me and Selena both said this before the police officer left.

"Come. you can stay with me till we find another family member for you." I was really glad I had a friend like Selena. She'll help me through anything.

By the time I got to Selena's house, I almost forgot about what just happened. It's kinda like it was meant to be. Like mom was supposed to die. I know it sounds funny, but she always acted strange after dad left. I think that i'm going to end up okay here for a while.

"Hey… you okay?" Selena asked.

"Yah… I think i'm going to be okay." I thanked.

THE END OR WILL IT!

Thanks hope you guys like it. Remember it was by my Best Friend Olivia Gillis so if you like it and want to contact her just PM me she does not have a Fan-fiction account. Hope you guys liked it she will be making another chapter for it soon and I will not give out any SPOILERS!


End file.
